Dangan Ronpa:Pokemon Island
Pokemon Island is a fanfiction written by Gnarewood involving a killing game between 18 Pokemon Characters Character Background *Teddiursa-is a bossy and decieving pokemon.She is enemies with Squirtle and Mareep due to her bossiness.She narrates the prolouge.She seems to have a secret past *Charmander-is an over-rated pokemon who gains his memories about the tragedy after killing Fafetch'd being the first killer and second one dead. *Phanphy-is a shy and secretive pokemon who is in good terms with Eevee,Kirlia and Graveler. *Farfetch'd-is a bad leader pokemon.He leads his followers to the wrong directions as he attempts to murder Charmander only to be the 1st victim. *Eevee-is a kind and thoughtful pokemon.She narrates Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 Daily Life.She deeply cares for her companions. *Kirlia-is an overreactive pokemon who takes everything seriously.She believes in magic and is friend with Eevee Chapters *Chapter 1: Killers Never Die-COMPLETED *Chapter 2: Die Die Until You Escape-CURRENTLY ON DEADLY LIFE *Chapter 3: Murder She Did *Chapter 4: Despair Island *Chapter 5: Better Than Revenge *Chapter 6: Murderous Hope *Chapter 7: The Final Frontier *Chapter 8: Gotta Killem All Prolouge Point of View:Tediursa "The last thing I remembered was........despair: I slowly opened my eyes to see 17 fellow pokemon "Are you okay" says a Charmander "You're finally awake" says Pancham Charmander and Pancham helped me up and showed me to a group of 3 "I'm Flabebe" says a creature holding a flower "If you want a friend, call me" says a bird with a stick "Shut up Farfetch'd;I'm Phanphy by the way" says the blue elephant I turned around to see 5 more pokemon "Look at my muscles" said a muscular blue humanoid "That's Machop,I'm Vigoroth......"says a white creature in an energetic voice "I'm more refined than those two, I'm Kirlia"said a beautiful pokemon "I'm the Baautiful Mareep" says the electric sheep "Hi I'm Squiartle" says the last pokemon The day became even weirder since I'm with wierd pokemon.Then 5 more pokemon introduces themselves. "I'm Eevee;Are you my mother" says the Eevee "Shut up Eevee" says a green pokemon "C'mon Treeko, do not mistreat Eevee" says a lumpy pokemon "Thanks Graveler" said the Eevee to the lumpy pokemon. "Brrrrrrrr.....I'm Snover" said the shivering Ice type "I'm Drowzee...................." said the elephant like pokemon "They seemed friendly" "Hahhahahahahahhah" says a voice We all looked at the direction of the voice to find a monochromatic bear. "Hi Pokes, I'm Monokuma" says the bear "What the heck did you do to us" says Machoke "Where are we?" says Eevee in a timid voice "You're in a killing game" replied Monokuma "Killing!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I loudly shout "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" says Kirlia afterwards "To escape,you must kill" says Monokuma "So all we need to do is kill" said Pancham as if determined to kill "After the murder, a class trial will be held" "Class Trial?" said Phanphy "To escape, one must not simply kill, they must not get caught" says the black and white bear. "......" We all suddenly became silent for this is the first day of our killing life -END- NOW THAT YOU MET THE CHARACTERS CONTINUE THE STORY TO CHAPTER 1 Who do you want to be the first victim Phanphy Charmander Farfetch'd Pancham Flaebebe Squirtle Mareep Snover Froakie Machop PREVIOUSLY THE FIRST VICTIM HAD BEEN FOUND IN THE POOL.THANKS FOR VOTING Who will be the second victim Teddiursa Kirlia Phanphy Eevee Flaebebe Snover Treeko Sneasel Mareep It's my choice COMMENT BELOW ON WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE SURVIVOR Category:Fan Fiction Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Fan Fiction